Akatsuki Katz: The Weeping
by Britt3899
Summary: Willow, Sei, and Kit are isolated from everything and one, but when Willow, last holder of Weeping Sharingan brings them to that world, Secrets are revealed about each girl. Sei/Zetsu Kit/Sasori Willow/Tobi/Madara. Sequel to Akatsuki Katz
1. Chapter 1

It was a month.

Exactly one month.

Since they left.

The girls were in willow's room, on her Akatsuki cloud rug. Sei was blankly staring at the Zetsu poster absently tracing his headband.

Kit was hugging Sasori's Headband, crying slightly.

Willow was tracing the Akatsuki Cloud on the Rug lightly touching Madara/Tobi's headband that she tied around her neck.

They were mourning for their fictional loves.

They all fell asleep with their left hands inter-twined, on the Rug, one the biggest cloud, with their right hands clutching the headbands,

They were shaking... Then Willow Glowed, She was crying blood.. Around them, a ring of Lava formed, Sei woke up, as did Kit

They were still holding eachothers hands and clutching the headbands, they looked to Willow..

It looked as if she was mouthing words, they were slightly frightened, there was lava around them and Blood in their friend's eyes.

They started to glow, each of them a different color. Sei an ice blue, Kit an earthy Sunset red, and Willow, Black and blood red.

They disapeared.

Sei and Kit were knocked out from the power.

All they could remember were the whispered words of their friend...

"Armastus kaugel, toob oma jääda, kolm õde poolt taevalik vormid, vaheajad võlakirjad ühe maailma, mis muu.

Elu lõpeb, elu algab, nende sündi maailmas nad lähevad.

Trust vähe, Love mõned, kuid alati meeles pidada, kes sa oled, see teeb oma lõpliku otsuse tõsi."

Short chapter, I know, also very boring, But it's only the beginning of..

AKATSUKI KATZ: THE WEEPING

Review please! the language is Estonian- Thank god for Google translator!


	2. Chapter 2

Idea from THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN thanks dude!

POV ?

"Who are they"

"Don't know Kakashi my rival, they don't look so youthful right now though"

*sigh* "Gai... wait look, they have rouge headbands" Said Kakashi

"We must take these unyouthful looking youths to the Hokage!" Gai said oh-so youthfully

"..." Kakashi picked up Willow genteelly seeing that there was blood on her face and she was twitching violently

"Gai, take those two."

"Right my youthful rival!"

(Jashin! kill me- writing Gai is torture!)

POV regular

Sei was the first to wake up. They were in the Hokage's office. To her surprise Tsunade was the hokage.. that meant they were either in shippuden or just before...

Kit woke up next...Saw the situation, then clung to Sei..

"What are you're names?" Tsunade asked powerfully.

Kit got a idea..

"We are the rulers of all thing Pancake"I am Duchess Foxy Waffle, and this is Lady In Waiting Icy French Toast. The one whom is laying down is Queen Weeping Pancake!"

Sei had a wtf look as did Tsunade, Ibiki and Kakashi.. But Sei caught on.

"Lady Waffle! our Queen is in pain!" Sei gasped\

"Yes Lady French Toast, she is.. we must wake her up with our anthem..."

Together, they took a deep breathe... willow opened her eyes up a slit, and caught on quickly...

"Do you like waffles? Yes we like waffles! Do you like Pancakes? Yes we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yes we like French Toast! du du du du can't wait~ to get a mouthful!"

Willow got up and stared at them...

"French Toast! Waffles! Our anthem as been sung.."

"Yes my lady" They said slightly bowing their heads

Tsunade and Kakashi had sweat drops..

"Ibiki! You know what to do" Tsunade bellowed leading Kakashi out the door.

"Name."

"Lady French Toast"

"grrr... Age"

"33 days"

"...Nation?"

"B-Fast land!"

"You! same questions!"

"Lady Waffles, age 55 Days, B-Fast Land!"

...

"You?" Ibiki said pathetically pointing to Willow.

Willow noticed on the Desk was their headbands... she got them while he was questioning the others.

Now she handed them to Sei and Kit and Ibiki was fuming.

"How did you get those!"

Tsunade and Kakashi were back in the room by now.

Willow cleared her throat and looked straight into Tsunade's eyes.

"Tsuande, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, You are NOT to steal these Hita-ait ever again from us. They are our only things to remember our past loves because they are dead. We have nothing to do with them now so don't even ask.

If you ever take them again so help me Jashin Tsunade, there will be hell to pay." She had the iciest voice ever.

Tsunade stared at them... the three ninjas left..

"We need to leave.." Kit whispered. Sei nodded, Willow gave an affirming glance to them then nodded towards the window.

"Tie the headbands, then we leave after stocking up." Willow was a good strategist. She packed up 3 different summoning scrolls in a light backpack. She also got canteens of water-3 of them, and some apples.

Who know how long they would be on the run after this?

Luckily the hokage had a closet that had all that and some clothing.

Sei took Grey Capri's, Ninja shoes- Knee length, and a Icy Blue and Grey swirl tank top and a rib cut grey many pocket jacket.

Kit had a knee length earthy brown skirt that had a slit up through the middle in the back a front, with black ankle length leggings under them, with a sunset red halter top. Also ninja shoes.

Willow had black short shorts with a red belt that had a metal kanji saying Love in gold, fishnet knee leggings, her combat boots, and a off both shoulder black with red trim blouse that had the gold kanji for void.

They each had the headbands tied around their necks and Sei had her hair in a side ponytail, showing her newly acquired Wolf ears and tail, Kit had her hair in low pigtails showing her fox ears and tail, and Willow had her hair down, her black angels wings in.

They hid their new features and kicked the glass. they jumped through and ran towards the gate. Some one was following them.

It was Sakura and Naruto. "GET BACK HERE BELIEVE IT!"

After they were somewhat outside Konoha, they knew they had to fight.. Willow nodded to Sei and Kit. Willow knew they wanted to know if their powers still worked..

Sei took on Sakura and Kit took on Naruto.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sak-ur-a" Sei taunted "You should know that powers like that are no match.. for my.."

Sei made shadow clones..."DUST RELEASE!" A sphere formed in her hands as she let it go, making a shield so it wouldn't hurt kit or willow. Sakura was injured but not badly. She was unconscious though.

Kit was having fun... She was throwing ice needles at Naruto with a blinding speed. After slightly paralyzing him with them, she and Sei turned to willow.

"Good, for now" Willow said turning around and starting to run.

Sei and Kit knew that was high praise from Willow ever since they left. Willow wasn't The old Willow anymore, unless...

As they were tree jumping, they heard people...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKAZU! IT'S NOT MY FAULT EVERYONE IS BARELY MAKING FUCKING PROGRESS SINCE WE MUTHA FUCKING LEFT!"

And at the end of that sentence, Kit was paying attention, she accidentally forgot to jump... and landed on Hidan..

"Oh my jashin I am soo sorry mister... Hidan?" Kit said getting up off of Hidan.

"Bitch-Slap- Yep.. It's the bitch.."

"How are you Here Kit" Kakazu asked..

"Willow...She's the one who brought us here.." Sei said quietly landing near Kit..

"Yea.." Kit agreed..

"Well, were is she?" Kakazu asked.

"Over here." Willow said shortly, flying down to meet them.

"Well, bitches,_punch_ ouch.. Want to fucking go to the base with us?"

Sei and Kit looked at willow.

Willow nodded.

"What, can't do any fucking thing without head bitch's approval?"

"Yes we can.. but." Kit started

"We Don't want to Leave Willow's side.. She has been... lets just say sickly since just before we got to this world" Sei finished

Time skip... (I think this chappie suckz...alot... so don't flame if you can...just putting that out there..)

They walked into the base, into the meeting room

"Hidan. your Late, I do Not like to wait" a puppet said. The others agreed

"Fucking shut up! We have fucking guests.." Hidan said, waving the girls into the room.

The akatsuki Gasped... (I will make a picture of how they look.. my drawing skills suck though..so don't flame is once I put it up as my profile pic okayzz?)

Kit was standing there twiddling her thumbs, she fox ears shying, her tail down. Sei was standing more confidently, her ears up and proud, her tail high in the air.

Willow stood up straight and spread out her full wings, her black, ripped and torn fallen angel wings.

"H-..hi guys" Kit said waving slightly. Next thing you know, Sasori is over there hugging her to death. o.0 occ!

Sei nods towards them.."Hello" Zetsu comes over a quickly kisses her then hugs her.

Willow just nods towards them.

"TOBI IS SOOO HAPPY WILLOW-CHAN IS BACK!" Tobi said running over and glomping Willow. Sei and Kit turn towards Willow.

Willow's stone heart that was made when they left crumbled... She finally cried.. She hugged Tobi as Kit and Sei smiled.

She was Back.

:3 R&R! plwease!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey~" Kit said tapping Willow's shoulder.

"Ehhhh~~" A zombie-like sound was her reply.

"Kit, it's no use." Sei said packing their backpacks. They had been at this for at least forty-five minutes and their sleeping friend had yet to wake up. "She's a freaking ZOMBIE in the morning without the Big Fucking Can of Amp she usually has."

The Big Fucking Can of Amp is now dubbed BFCA.

"B-but..Willow-Okaa-san gottaz get ups so we can leavez!" Kit said with fox eyes (Puppy eyes +Kit= Fox Eyes).

"Okaay?" Sei said questioningly.

"I'm bipolar, remember?"

"Whatever." Sei turned back to packing.

"5 more days..." Willow groaned as Kit slapped her back softly.

"...Screw it... I'll carry her" Sei said, having Kit come to help her had to be in disguises so if they did get caught for what they were doing they wouldn't be reconized.

Their hair was in the same style (Profile pic), but Kit was wearing brown capri's and ninja shoes with a v-neck light red top, Sei was wearing grey slacks and a sea-blue halter top, and they quickly changed Willow so she was in a pleated black skirt and a one-sleeve blouse.

"Done!"

"Lets go."The three girls, one sleeping, set off on their way.

Now...you must be wondering what they are doing... or if I am on the crac- I mean sugar I gave Tobi... *Shifty eyes*

They were going to visit someone...very... uhh... emo?Yeah. That.

Very Emo.

* * *

><p>As they found the lairbase/rock/cave, they went in and found themselves in what seemed like an abandoned wing.

"I think he's over there!" said Sei, pointing to a big room. The girls quickly entered it, silently giggling at what they were about to do. But who were they off looking for? I think everyone can guess by now.

They were off...

TO FIND THE WIZARD OF OZ!...

Shit... Wrong person... I mean~

TO FIND THE EMO PERSON!

...With-the-hair-of-a-duck's-ass.. but don't tell him I said that.

Sei spotted him training with PedomaruCookie (Don't tell Willow! She'll freak!) and nodded to Kit, who then Rrn to Sasuke.

"Mwista dwuck bwutt... can I hwold your swordie?" She said, looking at Sasuke with 'The Look'. The look is not just any look. It is the look of doom. Ultimate doom, the chibi, doom to all looks... the...

Chibi puppy-dog eyes.o.0

"Hn." Sasuke ignored Kit and went back to his training.

"Pwease?"

"H-hn.." The Uchiha was starting to crack from 'The Look', but he still managed to keep himself from giving in to the girl.

"Pwetty pwease?" Kit said, intensifying the puppy-dog eyes to an insanely high level.

Apparently, it was still not enough to fully convince Sasuke. But, his eye twitched as he faced the girl. "..Hn?..."

"Gwive Mwe Thwe Muthwa Fwucking Swordie Nwows, You Bwastard." Kit said darkly, giving Sasuke steely, fake puppy eyes.

"HN!" Sasuke shoved Kit his sword, one of his eyes twitching badly.

Sasuke:0

Kit: 1

Now.. to add a name to the score board...

She tossed the Katana back to Sasuke whom was in shock from the cussing kid. The sword hit the ground, dangerously close to his leg. Kit then walked back to where sei and Willow were standing. Kneeling down, she whispered in Willow's ear:

"Cacao pour le saule, si le numéro de double attaque un trois, sur l'homme serpent."((1))

In a flash, Willow was up and had gone chibi on Orochimaru. Sei and Kit were laughing at what she was going to do. They masked their chakra and video-taped the whole thing on Willow's Ipod.

Looking up at Orochimaru with hope in her eyes, Willow clung to his leg and asked him, "Frwiends?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"…No?"

"Pwetty Pwease Wif Forbwidden Wutzus on Twop?" Cue the sparkle-eyed chibi!

"...sure?"

"YAY!" Willow clung to Orochimaru harder, cutting off blood circulation in his leg.

"Ack!" Orochimaru fell over in a comatose state... Apparently, there was such a thing as too cute to be innocent.

Now, it was Sei's turn.

Sei turned chibi as well, and walked down a hallway while the others followed. There, she spotted Ka-bitch-to (Kabuto).

Cue waterfalls...

Sparkling eyes..

Laced with killing intent...

Sei cut herself just below her knee and 'limped' over to him

"Mista, can ywou pleasez heal my legz? It hwurtz!" Sei said pulling the 'help me i'm sooo innoccent" gig.

"Sure?"as Kabuto healed her leg, he didn't noticed the great opening...

For a chakra-enhanced kick to the jewels.

Kabuto gasped and collapsed, curling in the fetal position as he tried to recuperate from the pain. At that, Sei bursted out giggling, and ran to Willow and Kit. They were still in Chibi form and they planned to stay that way until they got back.

When they got back, the hideout was in total chaos.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!"Sei, Willow and Kit looked at each other and face-palmed. There they were, standing in the middle of the living room, and NO ONE COULD FUCKING SEE THEM?

"I don't know! We checked everyw-"

"WE'RE RIGHT FUCKING HERE!" shrieked Willow, as the girls changed into their normal forms and clothes in a poof.

"WIL-CHAN! TOBI WAS WONDERING WHERE WIL-CHAN GO WITHOUT TELLING TOBI OR OTHERS!" Tobi said glomping her.

Willow smirked and kissed his masked face. 'Hmmm doesn't taste like a lollipop..aww man..' she thought.

Sei and Kit answered for her. "Having fun." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Pulling out the Ipod, they showed them the tape and everyone was on the floor, clutching their stomachs while they laughed. The more stoic people were simply smiling or chuckling.<p>

* * *

><p>((1)) Cocoa for willow, if attack number double one three, on Snake man.<p>

Thanks Kit for helping on this~! you FREAKING ROCK!

:P anyone have ideas on how to introduce the girls going on a test type thing so they can open the 3 scrolls Willow took from Tsunade in the next ch? I need ideas for Sei, Kit and Willows test. They gotta be funny- I'm thinking about maybe having willow have to be a kid again for her test? idk. any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea. I know. Crappy chapter, short, and took forever to update. I have excuses though! It's crappy because I lost my muse, it's short because it's 9:53 pm, and i woke up at 5am with only 3 hrs of sleep, and it took forever to update because finishing up school (it's over-yay!), being at my dads, and catchong a cold were i couldn't really breathe, also working my ass off trying to make money so I can buy a rogue leaf headband/or a sound headband, and a fishnet shirt/or ninja gloves.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Willow" Kit asked<br>"Yea?"  
>"Where are the scrolls we took?"<br>"Right here" Sei nods towards the scrolls on the nightstand  
>"Let's open them!" Kit exclaimed<br>"Sure"  
>They all open their scrolls... and it's...<br>blank.

but then..  
>"hey guys! look!" Sei said pointing towards hers.<br>Words were starting to appear..  
>"<span>Children of Ice, Earth and Fallen Fire, you must take a test before you open the scrolls<span>"-  
>"Aww man! a writen test? FUDGE!" Kit whined-<br>"No, It is not a written test"-  
>"The fuck?"<br>-"DONT CUSS!"

"As I was saying.. nevermind just take the darn test.."  
>"WHAT THE FU-" they all exclaimed<br>POOF

and in there places stood a Wolf cub, a fox kit, and a White lion cub with small black demon wings.

...  
>"Well this sucks"<p>

Three animals walked into the room. the Fox went to Konan, while the Wolf went to lay down near Itachi's feet.  
>The tiger Demon (No clue what to call it so yeah...) went up to Hidan.<p>

And Bit him.

"ouch! what the fucking A?"  
>"Grrrr" -This better get their damn attention his arm tastes like shit-<br>It didn't.  
>-FUCK YOU ALL TO JASHIN!- Willow was pissed. So she went up to Pein, and bit his shoulder.<br>He just looked at her, but this just the attention of everyone in the room.  
>'that fucking hybrid piece of shit bit me!" Hidan whined.<br>Willow started to growl and hiss, trying to explain but it sure as hell didn't work..  
>So Kit jumped onto Sasori and layd down on his shoulders -hey, If we gotta be stuck in this form, I call this sleeping place.-<br>Sei just shrugged her wolfy shoulders. She didn't care.  
>Willow was pacing around the room, everyone's eyes on her.<br>she was trying to figure out, how the hell to make them relise who they were.  
>Sei and Kit jumped down from their perches and layed near Willow.<br>-chill-  
>-no, they have to figure out who we are and get us back to normal so i can finish figuring out..-<br>-figuring out what-  
>-...it's nothing...-<br>-whatever.-

Timeskip  
>It's been 3 days and the three have tried simple to crazy things.<br>They were watching them spar, the Akatsuki just finished.  
>"crap, un. I Dropped my headband, yeah" Deidera mumbled...<br>Kit's ears perked up -guys...-  
>-yea i know- Sei growled<br>-but what is it? it's on the tip...-  
>-OUR HEADBANDS!- Willow shouted, running in to grab them.<br>by now, everyone was in the living room, and Willow had the headbands. She placed them in front of the correct girl.  
>And they couldn't get the guys attention.. again...<br>they started growling, and got everyone's attention.  
>"What are the fucking animals doing with the fucking bitch's headbands?"<br>"Were are they anyways." Sasori asked  
>"Disappeared 3 days ago..."<br>"when the animals appeared..."

"They could be.."  
>"probaly not.."<br>"May as well try though.."  
>as Itachi finished the handsigns, the animals poofed.<br>And in their places stood the girls.  
>Kit went over and hugged Sasori, and Sei hugged Zetsu, but as Tobi was going in for a hug, Willow ran to her room.<br>Sei looked at Kit and nodded, and they dashed to the room. Leaving the Akatsuki confuzzeled. 


	5. Chapter 5

**This is also a crappy chapter but it was done in one day. Not to mention I'm Sick to the point if I am not cold, I puke. Gahh! And I had no beta for this one! :( R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When the two girls arrived in the room, they found Willow in different clothes and holding a backpack and her scroll.<br>Willow, her crimson hair now to her knees, choppy layered, had her bangs grown to just above her shoulder (deidera style) but choppy,  
>and it was like an upside down staircase of bangs going down to her knees.<br>Sei and Kit just watched, Willow, chop off her prized hair to her hips.  
>Willow was wearing Gucci Sandels, black, short shorts, ripped denim, and ribcage cropped off shoulder three quarter sleeve, deep purple, blouse.<br>She also had a collor bone length necklace that had a deep purple Cobra circleing a Tiger's Eye gem shaped like said animal's eye.  
>She had a katana on her hip, along with fighter gloves, with no doubt senbon hidden in them. She had a thin rope with both ends tied together tied to<br>a strap on her sandels, holding potions and potins in small, 4 inch viles.  
>She did her make up differently also, her usual already deeply colored purpleish black eyes now had cat like eyeliner applied with macara and her pale almost wite lips not had a touch of gloss to give them the pale pink rose color.<br>All in all,  
>She looked... to the girls... natural. Like she was supposed to look like that.<br>"What are you doing Momma-Nee?" Kit asked in a chibi-ish voice.  
>"Leaving" Willow said briskly walking towards the exit of the cave... which she had to go through the living room to get to.<br>"What?" Sei questioned, picking up the pace.  
>"Turmoil, propephys, the usual..." Willow wandered off as she entered the living room.<br>"What the hell/fuck?(un)"  
>"Don't leave! what turmoil? what Propephys? that is not usual!" Kit yelled, stopping. As did sei.<br>"Why is Willow-chan leaving Tobi?" He said with a hint of Madara coming out.  
>Willow spun on her heel, everyone was there. She was so close to the exit.<br>"You want to know why I'm leaving?  
>Well, listen to this!" she screeched flinging open her scroll.<br>A translucent Figure appeared, white tiger striped hair, small Angel wings that had skeleton bones, and a long flowing white dress that looked as if blood was splattered on it.  
>"I am Naomi Nōburando no (Naomi NoName) (Put her in for you! Naomi! (reviewer whom Pm'd me)) Byakko Tora Ochita Kasai Tenshi no seishin, The White Tiger Fallen Fire Angel Spirit.<br>Kit, you have the Orenji-shoku no aisufokkususupiritto,  
>The Orange Ice Fox Spirit, and Sei, you have the Chikyū rei no shirubāurufukabu, Silver Wolf Cub of Eart Spirit.<br>They each have their own appearences, they are in your Scrolls. Kit, your Spirit's name is Rita Hannabeth, Sei, Your Spirit's Name is Kiku Sakamoto. (Names are from Reviewers who's Oc arent Main characters in this!)  
>The Propephy is that Three girls, Will have Three Fates. One, to love and prevent a death. One, to have love split between two in the same.<br>The last, to change the world's fate with the others, and to be forced to pick between two men, one her soul mate, as the others have, but the other, one whom is using her for a plan."  
>Naomi wasn't able to go on, as Willow tugged a chakra string and closed the scroll from out side of the cave.<br>"Wait why else are you leaving un!" Deidera shouted as he and the others rushed out of the cave.  
>Willow had her back towards them, as they were running towards her. Wings sprouted from her back, the same as Naomi's but the angel's feathers were tattered and torn.<br>"...I have to find out..." she whispered. Just has Hidan and Kakazu made for the grab, she took off as speeds that pushed them all back.  
>There was silence, as Sei and Kit mourned for their friend's absence...<br>Even Pein was affected, as all could see the slight frown and sadness in his eyes as he said that no one was to follow her. Konan agreed, saying she had to follow her own heart.  
>Sei and Kit nodded, Slumping back to the base, to their rooms.<br>They decided to meet their Spirits. Kit went first.  
>A dark brown haired and amber eyes, olive colored skin. tall, lithe and slender girl appeared. She was also Translucent. She was wearing a flowing pale blue gown with metellicy orange wave like designs on it, she also had fox ears and tail.<br>"I am Rita Hannabeth, the Orenji-shoku no aisufokkususupiritto. Wassup? Why'd you summon me Kitkit?"  
>"I wanted to meet you and get more info." Kit answered as Sei summoned her Spirit.<br>A Light brown haired with bangs that frame her face,ice blue eyes,tanned skin, girl appeared, also translucent, wearing an earthy brown flowing gown that had silver vines on it, and also had wolf ears and tail.  
>"I Am Kiku Sakamoto, the Chikyū rei no shirubāurufukabu. Hello Sei, What is it that you need?"<br>"We want to know about the Propephy. All of it."  
>The Spirits nodded. "We Know what Naomi told you, we will tell you the rest. Yes, Willow is the third, as Sei is the second and Kit the first that Naomi mentioned.<br>Willow is having turmoil that was forseen to be fate changing. It is. Whom ever she decided is her soulmate, will chose how this Story ends.  
>If she choses the one that wants to use her, It will bring pain and hurt to everyone, killing many and dropping the shinobi world into a monster's hands.<br>If she choses her soulmate, it will still bring pain and hurt, but only to her and those close to her. But you three will Need to still save the world form the monster's grasped, but going against friends also."

Sei and Kit nodded, taking this all in...

Not knowing were their friend was going to the place were she would make that fate changing decision


	6. Chapter 6

Willow was sitting on Konoha's wall, in front of her layed the scroll.

"Naomi" she said unsurely "I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Make everyone in this world, except Sei and Kit, please... erase their memory of us three ever meeting them. Ever. But have it be, so when I make the choice... That they remember once again..."

"...Of course" Naomi said quietly with a small smile and an understanding nod.

Willow wanted them to forget so she could have a clean slate and be able to be in Konoha without anbu after her, and without the Akatsuki trying to find her.

Naomi, didn't need to use handsigns, neither did Willow. But she did, to make sure Willow knew the signs incase she lost the scroll.

Tiger

Snake

Ram

Dragon

Boar

And the whispered words

"Erase no Jutsu"

Willow nodded, thanking Naomi as she went back into the scroll. She hopped down to the guards

"Hault; what is your business here"

"To join a squad... The squad called Team 7."

"Show us your papers"

Willow handed her forged papers to the Guard.

Name: Seihō-byakko Willow (White Tiger Willow)

birth date: September 20th, age 19 (pretend that it's 1 week until she turns 20)

Rank: Unknown

Origin: Unknown

and more information about her. Willow had her name changed because, hey, it was a different world, she can do that stuff :P

"Speak to the Hokage."

Willow nodded, and set off to the Tower.

When she was there.. the first thing she noticed.. were how many friggin steps there were...

"Gah..." She groaned.

15 minutes later...

"al..Most...there..." Willow panted.

Willow went up to the door and knocked then went in.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked

"To join Team 7"

"What? Why? we have a full team."

"Yes, I know you have a full team of Uzumaki Naruto, Hurano Sakura, and Sai with stand in Sensei for Hatake Kakashi, Yamoto."

"What! how do you know this!" Tsunade demanded.

"My.. Kekkei Genkai.. one of my many. It shows me... information... That I need to gather to..complete..goals..." She said bullshitting her way out.

"Hmmm you may join team 7.." Tsunade said, slightly hoping that the mission they were going on soon would make her quit.

"Thank you."

"You are to meet them at the gates in 5 minutes, for a S-class mission. You will be briefed about it by Yamoto."

"Yes'm"

Willow left to the gates.

"Yamoto, Tsunade has added me to your squad for my talents." She said informing him why she was there just as he opened his mouth to ask.

"Uhh Okay then-" "Willow. but please call me.. Aka-Tora" "Okay.. everyone, this is the new member Aka-Tora" Yamoto announced.

"What! why do we have ANOTHER substitute for Sasuke-teme! we were fine with just us 3 then SAI had to join, now some chick who calls herself Red-Tiger has to join?" Naruto whined

"Shut Up!" Sakura growled, whacking him. "It's good to have another girl on the team" She smiled at Aka-Tora...

"Great, another Ugly Girl..." Sai said with his smile. Aka-Tora sighed, and just before Sakura hit him, she said "Sai, I know you have trouble with emotions and making friends, and definitely nicknames, but here's a tip: do not call a woman ugly, it pisses most of them off. If you want to give some one a nickname,

go by their personality or something they like. If I was giving nicknames, I would call Naruto, Naru or Ramen-Boy. I would call Sakura, Sak, or Petal. You, I would called Paint, or ink."

Yamoto narrowed his eyes "How do you know this information about us?"

Aka-Tora turned to him with a smirk "Why the hell do you think Tsunade added me to this squad? sure as hell ain't to Seduce Orochi-boy, Ka-bitch-to or Duckass-for-hair." She finished with a wink.

"How'd you know our-" Sai questioned Aka-Tora turned roughly towards him "I will not repeat myself." And started to walk off. "Are we going or what?"

Time Skip to when they are about to start looking through doors in Orochimaru's base.

By now, Naruto decided Aka-Tora was his good friend, as did Sakura. Yamoto decided she was not a spy and is fond of her, and Sai is slightly okay with her.

"Sai, Naruto and Aka-Tora in one group. Sakura and I in another. Flare you chakra if you find Sasuke or run into Orochimaru"

They all nodded and split up

"Let's fast forward this a bit. Sai use you Paint Jutsu and have mice search each room." Aka-Tora ordered. Sai did so.

Sai opened the door... and there was Sasuke, laying down..

"It isn't nice.. to disturb someone.. when their sleeping." Sasuke said in his monotone.

************************BOOM-DE-BOOM-FUCKING-BOOM*********************

..can you guess that the base went boom?

Naruto was running down the hall to the door which lead outside….

And Aka-Tora couldn't pass this up…

"No Naruto! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

She chuckled as she was the last one to enter the opening. Sasuke just jumped down…

"please don't kiss again… please don't kiss again" She mumbled… hey she was no fan of Yaoi, and didn't need to see it….

"Humph…" Sasuke said "Seems as if you needed two just to replace me"

'must…not…kill…or…severely…maim…'

"I mean, that red headed one is just standing there, not even in a fighting position…. The leaf must be desperate"

"SCREW IT!" Aka-Tora shouted. She whipped out her Katana, as Naruto charged at Sasuke and got thrown back, Sakura tried to punch him and Sai's Jutsu Failed, and Yamoto got the electric blade through himself.

Sasuke turned to Aka-Tora "Not even helping them?" He said mockingly while still being monotone.

"Humph.. They don't need me, that is correct." She said Surprising him. She lowered her Katana "I am here for other reasons… Yes, I do hold their friendship dearly, but no, the only reason why I am on this team is because I out bullshitted the Hokage, basically" She said truthfully.

Kabuto looked at her from next to Orochimaru "Why" he said, pushing up his glasses.

'I've always wanted to do this' she though as she Took a Xellos Stance. "That, is a secret :3"

Sasuke jumped back to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto was doing his little speech, that he must always do when there a good attack opening…. *sigh*

"Why are you here" Sasuke said flaring his sharing an at Aka-tora.

"Humph, deaf comes with the loss of vision? Wow.. Gotta warn Itachi" At the moment she mentions Itachi's name, the blade was against her throat and her back was to the wall.

"What do you know of Itachi" Sasuke hissed at her.

"Well… He's good in bed.." She wandered off, bullshitting once again.

The blade was pushed further.

"Jeez… try to joke and I'm lead further to my death.. Wonderful.."

"What. Do. You. Know."

"Shit. That is What I know. I know you ain't getting dip shit outta me because, I ain't got anything to shit out, so just to make this clear, I know zip, nadda, nothing."

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said firmly "Let's go."

"But" Aka-Tora drawled on "I do know you need more good Ninja under your command, Orochimaru-Sama." She added the -sama with hope he would get the drift.

He didn't

"What of it?"

"How would you like the last holder of the Weeping Sharingan Kekkei Genkei, whom also has the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai on your side?"

"…"

And they were gone.

Now Aka-Tora had to make a cover-up…well fuck.

"What WAS THAT ABOUT AKA-TORA!" Naruto Shouted at her.

"I am on a secret mission as an Elite Anbu, Code Name Byakko Tora, to double cross Orochimaru by getting him to let me join and then to give out information to the Leaf. Not even Tsunade knows of this mission how secret it is, only few know of it and now you do to. You are not to speak of this mission to any one." She MEGA-BULLSHITTED her way out of that one.

Before anyone could say anything, a silhouette came over to Aka-Tora.

"Sis! What the heck! Just leave me there! In A DIFFERENT..* the girl trailed off, seeing the group she was in *…country!* she covered up. This girl had black hair with turquoise streaks in it, blue green eyes, and was very pale. She had the same stature as Aka-Tora though, Heart Shaped face, lean, but Aka-Tora was Tall, at 5ft 8inches, and the girl was 5ft 2inches. The girl also had a guitar strapped to her back, and daggers on her left hip. She was wearing a turquoise tank top dress with black baggy jeans and standard ninja shoes. Aka-Tora noticed the girl's headband, leaf village, but noticed it was a cosplay one, which was barely noticeable. Only cosplay pros would know the difference in the Naruto World.

"Hello…Yuki.." Aka-Tora groaned. Yuki is Aka-Tora's younger sister by 3 years, Yuki now being 17, Aka-Tora being 20.

And Aka-Tora knew she was pissed about her 'leaving her in the real world'. hell, Aka-Tora didn't MEAN to teleport everyone who was on the rug to the Naruto world..

"Guys… this is my Sister..Yuki.."

"You have a sister, Aka-Tora?" Sakura asked. Yuki shot a look at Aka-Tora.

"Yes… She does." Yuki answered.

"Can we just get back to the leaf. Who knows if their still around or sent underlings to attack us."

Yamoto nodded, both signifying that they were heading back, and that he Believed Aka-Tora.

Time Skip.

"so…AKA-TORA… how's it going?" Yuki said devilishly

"Good..SNOW…I mastered my Katana and made some FRIENDS"

"Oh, 11 of them?"

"yes… and I miss 2 of my old friends.."

"Oh.."

Basically that was all code talk.

It went like this:

_So, why did you change your name, Willow?_

_Not even supposed to be in the leaf. Neither are you. Don't annoy me- I can use a sword._

_Oh, you were with the Akatsuki?_

_Yes, and Sei and Kit._

_Oh.. So you're here secretly…_

After they gave the mission report to Tsunade, they went into the Forest of Death to have privacy as they talked, knowing that they were being followed by Anbu.

"So sis, they have many clouds here?" Yuki said sitting down on a tree branch parallel of Aka-Tora _Why aren't you with the Akatsuki? Why are you in the leaf?_

"No, not many. I did read a book, I'll let you see it later. It's about a prophecy, three girls, a girl needing to find out which of two is her soul mate, and saving the world." _I'm not with them because in a scroll, I'll show you later, said Sei, Kit and I were in a prophecy, I had to find out, out of two men who I love, which one is my soul mate and wasn't using me, then have to save the world from the other._

"oh. Okay Sis… Let's get some rest since I am now on Team7 with you seeing as Tsunade doesn't trust us that much." _I'm sleepy. I'm with you on Team 7 no matter what the hell Tsunade says._

"okay Imouto."

The next Morning… **(I need ideas. Please PM me with some. Thankies ^.^ )**

It was a day off for ALL of Team 7. So they all met up at the training grounds. Everyone was there except Aka-Tora and Yuki. The two promised to show them some of their fighting moves because no one has ever really seen them fight. But they weren't giving away to much because they knew Sai was working for Douche- I mean Danzo…

Naruto was getting impatient with waiting for the sisters to arrive.

"WHEN WILL THEY BE HERE!"

"NARUTO! Shut UP!"

And Sai just flipped a page in his book How to make friends.. *cough cough* for dummies *cough cough*

"Sorry that we're late" Yuki panted as she ran into the training grounds "Aka-Tora just HAD to buy a friggin book…." She mumbled.

Aka-Tora just sighed "I don't see what Kakashi sees in those Icha Icha Paradise novels.. Jiraiya can't get ANY of it right. I mean that position isn't even possible" She finished, shaking her head.

"YOU READ AN ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK!"

"Yea… and it sucks"

"Whatever! Onee! Can we just fight! I need to get back at you for burning my Twilight Saga!"

"You should thank me for that! Those books.. Gah.. Just. No."

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Naruto shouted interrupting the two.

"Whatever" They said.

Yuki took out her Guitar and strapped it on. She placed her hands on the white cords of the Sea colored Guitar. "Ready when you are" She said, putting daggers between her fingers.

Aka-Tora unsheathed her Katana. "Just attack me Snow."

Yuki was pissed. She did not like being called Snow. She strummed the first cords of Kryptonite by three doors down. Her daggers swam with the sound, disappearing into it. They were only a few inches away when they reached Aka-Tora. She twisted and knocked each of them down with her Katana.

"Step it up Imouto. Or do you Lack aggression?"

"Fucking copycat"

"He says Hatred, I say Aggression and such. Not my fault you have a crush on him."

Yuki flung her guitar so instead of it on her front it was on her back. She took 3 daggers in each hand and charged

Aka-Tora back flipped over her and landed on Yuki's back, kick flipping off of her.

The spar went on for an hour, then Aka-Tora called it quits because she could tell Yuki was not as experienced as she and was panting.

After they all went for Ramen, which included a ramen Eating contest between Aka-Tora and Naruto, Bashings, physically by Sakura and Vocally by Yuki And some…tips… from Aka-Tora to Sai about nicknames and making friends..

Flashback

"You eat more than Naruto, Mesu-Tora" Sai Said with that fake smile of his. Just for those who don't want to use google translate, it means Bitch-Tiger. Yuki froze. No-one, minus Hidan, but he still got a beating, got away with calling Aka-Tora a bitch unless it was Sei or Kit.

Aka-Tora folded her napkin and slowly stood up. She got right in Sai's face and dared him to say call her that again.. "What? Deaf also Mesu-Tora?"

Let's just say.. Tsunade would be proud…

After that fun event..

They all noticed a presence following them. To Aka-Tora it felt familiar…

"Naru, Sak, Inky-Boi" She called out "Go home, my sis and I are going to talk about some stuff…"

"OKAY!"

"Yuki, Can you go find the Kit, I forgot to tell her about the garden snake I put in her pillow.. She'll be pissed." _Yuki go find Kit and Sei and tell them I'm at Orochimaru's house._

She tossed Yuki a Scroll. On the scroll was tapped a piece of paper with the correct hand signs. Yuki Nodded. "By Sis.."

Yuki left… Aka-Tora put her hand on her Katana's hilt. "Come out, Orochimaru." She said turning around, facing him.

"Hello.. Aka-Tora.."

"Wassup?" Not the best idea…

Orochimaru was suddenly in front of her.

"About that offer…" he said slyly..

"deal."

"What?"

"I said deal. I want to work with you. I detest the leaf as much as you do.. I really of nothing to lose anyways"

"you're..sister..parents..friends.."

"Don't know id my sister is by blood or not, my friends..they'll get over it, and I don't even know who my parents are.

"…why?…"

"what?"

"why do you want to join me. Truthfully"

Little did Aka-Tora know, Yuki just reversed the erase no jutsu. Everyone remembered who the girls were now. The leaf was pissed, the Akatsuki wanted Aka-Tora back.. And Orochimaru was confused at Aka-Tora's actions.

"What do you mean Orochimaru" Aka-Tora said, her smile only slightly faltering

"Willow….Why?"

**Willow** paused..

"I… I truthfully don't know why…" She trailed off. Orochimaru backed away slightly, disappointed

"But.." She continued. Orochimaru looked up towards her "I..I just feel like.. I have to.."

Little did Willow know, she was starting to Silently shed tears.

Orochimaru came over (**forgive me for occ-ness.)** and wrapped his arms around Willow's shaking frame.

"I..I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be showing emotion.. Ninja code 47 or something like that.."

"No." Willow looked up to Orochimaru "Every Ninja, every human shows emotion sometime.." Orochimaru said, stroking Willow's hair, Wild from the spar earlier. He slightly nestled her hair with his nose. "It's fine.."

Willow sighed and leaned into him "…thank you.. Thank you so much.." She looked up as she said this.

Orochimaru looked at her and smiled. Smiled. I mean really smiled. A true smile.

He started to lean down.. Everything started to slow. It wasn't like it was in the closet.. As their lips touched..

Sparks flew, they FLEW. The kiss was filled with the Innocent, true passion that they had for one another that they didn't relies until now..

As they parted for breathe they looked into each other's eyes and saw those feelings in the other's eyes, and their lips met once again.

* * *

><p>review please! it motivates me to actually right long one like this!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Okay so my last chapter is really hard to follow up :/

I'm going to need more reviews though, if you want me to do long chapters like that faster.

Well.. Forgive me for Occ-ness from Orochimaru, but it's very hard writing him being Romantic or just plain not acting… Evil and stuff… Ideas please?

* * *

><p>Willow's POV<p>

In my unconscious state I felt arms around my waist, my head on a pillow…

Flashback

After their lips met once again, Orochimaru teleported them to his hideout, to his room.

As their lips met multiple times, slowly and passionately, they sat on the bed..

Cuddled together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

End Flashback

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Orochimaru's eyes glazing over me, his free hand playing with my hair.

"Morning" I mumbled, voice thick with sleep. "Good morning" He answered just as quietly but more clearly, as if he was awake for a while

All of a sudden, Naomi appeared. "Baka! I was worried about you!" She said crossing her arms, but with a smile on her face "Seems as if you made the right choice though…"

"Naomi… many things are not computing… mostly because the fact that I just woke up…but…why the hell are you here?"

"EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE is about ready to come here and friggin take you back! I Had to come so I could buy you guys more time!"

"What are you talking about" Orochimaru questioned

Naomi just threw him a scroll. "I'm not saying the damn prophecy again… Short story, you're her soul mate, and you gotta save the world from someone, whom Willow will tell you of, and some of her friends."

Orochimaru looked at Willow like 'what?' Willow just nodded "Sorry I didn't tell you Orochi.."

He just shook his head "It's okay"

Willow sat up, causing a frown to come to Orochimaru's face. "So.. Naomi.. Time to go back?"

Naomi just inclined her head towards Orochimaru "You sure.. You know.. They won't go ballistic on each other?"

"No.. but if they do.."

"Got it."

"Orochimaru… let's go for a walk okay?"

* * *

><p>"That akatsuki base!" Orochimaru slightly shouted at Willow. They were at the door, Willow was about to open the door<p>

"Uhh yeah.. You see… They're my friends… and yeah.." Willow said, wincing. Orochimaru saw her wince and hugged her "It's fine Willow.."

"thank you.." She said as she opened the door. "Let's go to the living room…"

Willow was just outside the door, When she shouted "HONEY I'M HOME!"

"WILLOW!"

"Ack" Willow acked as Kit glomped her, and Sei just regularly hugged her. "we're glad your back"

They stepped into the Living room.. And All hell broke lose.

"What (the fuck) is he doing here!(un)(HN!)" and some of them Charged at Orochimaru, and he got in a defensive position.

Willow just stepped in between Orochimaru and Deidera, Hidan, and Itachi.

"Don't you make me smack some hoes, boys." She said threateningly. "Orochimaru is here for a reason."

"And what is that reason?" Itachi Questioned. Willow blushed

"Orochimaru and Willow are an item now" Naomi Said bluntly "Tobi, sorry, she truly only liked you as a brother. Yes I know this because she told me the day she left."

Tobi's one visible eye narrowed at Orochmaru's arm around Willow's waist.

"Tobi thinks… Willow has made a bad decision"

"What do you mean Tobi?"

"Willow.. How dare you.. I love you.." He growled

Gasps were heard around the room. Tobi was Madara, voice way of speaking and all

"Madara.. I love you.. But as a brother" Willow said trying to calm him down.

"no! I will make you see that you love me! Not Some snake!" Madara Shouted.

"Akatsuki, Come!" he said teleporting away "You all will Regret this."

Only Diedera, Kakazu, Pein and Kisame went with him. Kisame was the only one whom looked back apologetically. Sei turned to the ones who stayed "Why did you stay"

"Bitches grew on me" Hidan said, earning some punches for calling them Bitches

"Itachi, why did you stay?"

Yuki came over from were she was lounging on the sofa. She nodded to her Sister and hugged Itachi.

"Because of Yuki" he Said as Yuki pecked his cheek.

"You have a lot to tell me" Willow said indicated the whole Yuki and Itachi Item thing.

Yuki just smiled and Nodded… Damn.. She's starting to act like him…

* * *

><p>That night, Willow was sitting in her bed.. Her room was black and red, some deep purple thrown in..<p>

She looked out her window, and saw a full, red, moon.

Then.. She vanished…

Just as she Vanished, Kit walked in.. "GUYS! WILLOW'S GONE!"

They searched for hours, until 11:50 pm. Then they all felt a flare of Chakra.

They followed the flare, and Found Willow near a Willow tree on a hill.

She was wearing a gothic, off shoulder, flowing and slightly translucent gown.

Her hair was flying behind her, as she only turned her head opposite of them.

Then.. Hauntingly she started singing, right when it hit midnight.

"Playground school bell rings again,

Rain clouds come to play, again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,

Hello...

If I smile and don't believe,

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,

Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,

Don't cry…

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,

Hello, I'm still here,

All that's left of yesterday…"

Everyone gathered around her, but to Willow, it just seemed as if no one was blocking her view of the red, full, Moon. Then, a flash in her eyes, making them glow an eerie purple, and she fainted.

As Orochimaru caught her, black ribbons dripping with her blood shot outwards, wrapping around everyone's wrist (Sei, Kit, Konan, Orochimaru, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori)

Then, she chanted.

"tagasi oma maailma! Tagasi koht, kus ma ei kuulu!võitlema, et surma ootab mina!Võidelda keha ja hing! viivad su sõbrad minuga tagasi! Fight to surma, ma juhtima!"

(back to my world! Back to the place which I do not belong! a fight to the deaths awaits I! A fight for the Mind, body and Soul! lead thy Friends back with me! Fight to the deaths, I shall lead!)

In Konaha, ribbons appeared, wrapping around Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and Sai's wrists.

As in Sound, Ribbons wrapped around Sasuke and Kabuto's wrists.

Then, a flash of blood red, and all who had ribbons wrapped around their wrists, vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm going to move my update day, to whenever I get some reviews! I mean, come on, by now on my Akatsuki Katz story, I had like 24 reviews! I only have like..10... On this one! Plus, I'm running dry on ideas here!<p>

But I will update, no matter what, either on a weekday next week, or the week after. Don't expect any updates on the weekends from now on, I am a frikkin busy chipmunk on the weekends. :P

REVIEW!

Or must I start giving Tobi his.."sugar"..again and make you have 72 hours of it locked in a closet?

Tobi: DID BRITT-CHAN SAY SUGAR! **crazy eye**


	8. Chapter 8

...

Sei's POV

As I opened my eyes, I noticed we weren't in the Naruto world anymore. We were back in Willow's house.

I saw a note on the fridge, but I knew it was for Willow and Yuki, so I didn't touch it. I saw everyone who's wrists were wrapped in the ribbon, and Sasuke, Kabuto, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

**(I forgot to add Jiraiya in the last chapter sorrys)**

Bad thing was, Sasuke was only a foot away from Itachi. When they woke up, hell was going to be brought to surface.

I knew this and sighed, knowing there was no preventing it. I looked around for my friends, Finding Kit near Sasori and Willow on Orochimaru, her head on his chest.

We were wearing what we wore the day we got transported, I in my baggy fleece plaid Pj Bottoms and White Splatter tank top, Kit in her knee length cotton nightgown, and Willow in her over grown T-shirt.

I recalled what Willow chanted, and decided to Google what it meant. Thank Jashin for Internet.

"back to my world! Back to the place which I do not belong! a fight to the deaths awaits I! A fight for the Mind, body and Soul! lead thy Friends back with me! Fight to the deaths, I shall lead!" I mumbled. By the sounds of shat she chanted, some shit was gunna go down.

I went to the kitchen and started making some food, so I can have them stuff their mouths while me and the girls explain this the best we can, instead of having them fighting. I made tons of Ramen, Pizza and Sandwiches.

I saw Kabuto stirring, So I ran over to him and clamped a hand over his mouth. "For the love of god and Jashin, don't make a fucking sound unless you want two Uchihas fighting and Hell to Break lose" I hissed at him. He nodded and I slowly removed my hand "I'm Sei, the girl who kicked you in the balls" I said helping him up.

"That hurt" "No shit"

"Why are the Akatsuki and Leaf here, as well as Sasuke and I?" He questioned

"Did ribbons wrap around your hand, then a flash of white appear?"

"Yeah.."

"I think your all here because we have a place in the prophecy"

"What?"

"urgh, I'll explain it later. Help me wake the calm ones up. You Wake Tsunade, Sai, Sakura and Itachi. I'll wake up Konan, Kit, Willow, Orochimaru and Sasori up."

When we woke them all up, I gathered Tsunade, Konan, Sakura, and Itachi together.

"Okay, Right now you are in Willow's house, in a different world, with your Enemies. There will be no fighting, and you will all Listen. Tsunade, You are Representing the leaf seeing as you're the Hokage, and Sakura is also. Itachi and Konan are representing the Akatsuki.. Kabuto, go wake Orochimaru. You and him are representing the Sound, and while your at it Wake Willow and Kit up." Kabuto did so, and they allow walked over. "Kit, I leave it to you to explain as much as you can"

* * *

><p>Kit's POV<p>

I nodded "Okay, so leaf, I know we have bad rep with you guys, but you, the Sound and the Akatsuki are from now on, neutral. It will have things run much, much smoothly. No, I do not know why the hell these specific people are here, and Yes, you must get along somewhat now. I, honestly, think we are here because of the Prophecy. Willow must save the world, and from what Sei has told me, a Fight for the mind, body, soul, to the death and Lead by Willow, will commence soon, against Madara Uchiha. No, he is not dead, He is very powerful and disguises himself as Tobi from the Akatsuki. He is the real leader of said group, and wants the world under his command, we need all of your help to stop him."

Konan nodded and Itachi Spoke "We want to help-" "We want that Bastard dead" Konan said determinately.

Orochimaru Spoke up "I Will not leave Willow to fight him alone.." Kabuto nodded, agreeing to help.

Everyone Turned to the Leaf "Come on Tsunade! We have to help them, then after we can go back to fighting one another" Tsunade was set on not helping, but then Willow, Who was solemnly looking around opened her mouth

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"All of you! Wake up!" She shouted sternly. What the hell was she doing? Everyone woke up, and Hell started to become the living room "SHUT UP! No! you are not fighting! Right now, this very moment, our ENEMY, our true Enemy, is planning how to crush us all! We are not petty little genin who fight with no sense, nor revenge blinded fools, and not even Enemies of each other! Right now," She started to lower her voice "We are the one force, the only force, that can stop this world from ending, turning into one controlled by a monster" She spat the word Monster "A monster created by me, because of my heart, because of my mind, because of my soul, he was created, blinded by rage and untrue love he rampages. Mind, clouded by thoughts, thoughts that will consume him if we do not act soon! His soul.. His soul, depleting all that is good..within his heart" she choked out the last few words, crying. She wiped her tears away "Now, we have no time for tears nor hesitation. We must show, show that we are not rendered helpless in the face of true battle! The Battle of our minds, our Bodies, our souls and our _Hearts_..is sneaking up on us, faster and faster each passing day, each passing hour, each PASSING _MINUTE!_ We must set aside our fool hearted ways now, and we win as one, but if…but if we don't, we will all _fall."_

It was silent, as if death had come upon that room. Than a clang. Hidan Dropped his Scythe.

"The Bitch is right."

One by one, Everyone dropped their weapons, until the last one was Sasuke, whom was glaring at his Aniki.

"….Hn…." And he dropped his weapon, unheard cheers were around the room, signaling that the sibling rivalry was put aside for now. Everyone once again turned to Tsunade, who in turn, stared right into Willow's eyes, as if staring straight into her soul.

Silence once again consumed the room…..

Then those two words that could decide if the world was to be doomed or not.. Were spoken.

"We're in."

* * *

><p><strong>Hows that for Dramatic?<strong>

**Reviews are needed for the next chapter!**

**Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, Tsunade agreed. "Willow, Yuki theres a note on the fridge" Sei said

Yuki went over and ripped it off the fidge, dust coming with it causing her to cough "What the fuck?" She mumbled. She ripped open the note as she walked back to the living room, slowing to s astop near Willow, with her eyes wide. "Willow… read this…"

Girls,

By now you have been pronounced dead, seeing as you all went missing on July 10th, 2001.

You went missing on the day you had the sleepover.

It's been 5 years, today is March 14th, 2006. We write this to you saying that we have paid off this house so if you ever come back, you can live in it without having to pay anything for the next 10 years, it is paid off until 2016.

We have something to tell you.

We know that you have found out that your adopted, but we know who your birth parents are.

They are both orphans, from a place they called Ame. Your father had many piercings, your mother had blue hair. That is the reason, Willow, you have crimson hair, darker than your fathers from mixing with the blue of your mothers, and Yuki has blue natural streaks in her hair. Willow, you have unusual purple-flecked eyes because of something called Kekkei Genkia, what ever that is, had an effect on your natural eye color, from your father. Yuki, you own a white rose hair clip, passed down from your mother, it is in this note. Willow, you own snake bites, passed down from your father.

They said they would not regret what they did, orphaning you, for long because they were going to 'wipe their memory'. Say Retrieval Memory no Jutsu, and they will remember.

From your Adopted Parents

Kris and Cat

For a moment, there was silence as the new information sunk in. The Konoha ninja didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like a serious moment and so they were silent.

Well, until a certain orange-clad ninja decided that the atmosphere was too somber and there was a lot that he and the Leaf didn't know, so he decided to break the silence.

"Umm, what's going on?" He asked.

"Apparently, when we went to your world, we were gone for a while." Said Kit.

"But, you were only there for a month, give or take." Said Naruto, puzzled.

"Time passes differently in your world and ours." Replied Willow. She and Yuki turned to Konan.

"So... You and Pein our real parents." She said to them softly. Konan looked apologetic.

"We can't remember right now, but if what the note says is true..." Said Konan.

"Then all we have to do is say 'Retrieval Memory no Jutsu' in order for you to remember?" Asked Yuki. Konan nodded.

Willow and Yuki looked at each other. In sync, they said, "Retrieval Memory no Jutsu."

Konan's eyes became clouded for a while. When her eyes cleared, she blinked a couple of times, as if she had just woken up from a dream. Then, she went up to Willow and Yuki, hugging them tightly. Konan was crying, as was Yuki. But Willow wasn't, even though everyone could clearly see the tears in her eyes.

Kit smiled at the scene and exchanged a look with Sei. The both of them nodded and began ushering everyone out of the room.

"Out! Let them have a nice, UNDISTURBED family reunion." Said Kit, trying to push everyone out of the room with Sei.

"Hey! What the hell?" protested Hidan.

"Alright! Alright! We're going!" said Naruto, trying to get the two girls from pushing them. Sei and Kit didn't relent until every last person was out of the room and the door was closed.

Willow started to chuckle

"What the fudge sis?" Yuki said as she and Konan stared at her

"just think- we're in the living room… and all of them, former enemys, are together in the other rooms… Sasuke is probably going emo on Itachi" Willow struggled to say threw her laughter.

It dawned on Yuki and she to started to laugh. Konan was smiling, truly smiling. But all three of them knew, if they wanted to unite their family, they needed Pein.

And they all knew, they had to defeat Madara to be able to live in peace together.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: implied rape (Madara/Willow) and torture.

FORGIVE ME

* * *

><p>"What the shit Yuki!" Willow panted<p>

"But it's just sooo good!"

"We're all exastaed form training to SAVE THE FRIGGIN WORLD and you steal THE LAST KLONDIKE BAR!"

"Hehe.. What would YOU do for a Klondike bar" Naruto shouted "Shut up naruto!" Sakura said punching him

"I'd kill Itachi.. He stole the last Klondike bar…" Sasuke said emo-ly

Itachi stared at him "…Yuki..Stole the last Klondike bar.." He pointed out

"Close enough, she is your frucking girlfriend" Hidan said.

"Ehem! That was MY Klondike bar!" Sei shouted

"No! that was minez!" Kit whined from Sasori's lap

Willow was holding the black snakebites. They were small, only like half a cm. She motioned for Konan to follow her.

"What are they doing?" Tsunade questioned from the kitchen table, sake bottle in hand. Jiriaya shrugged from his place across from her. The others were still argueing about who's Klondike bar it was.

A few minutes later Willow walked out, Konan trailing behind her.

And she had the Snakebites in.

"Looking good Bitch" Hidan 'flirted'

"Lay off." Willow said flipping him off as she walked over to Orochimaru and leaned on him form her place beside him on the couch.

Wind started to pick up…in the living room? WTF?

"What the-" Kit got cut off.

The wind settled,

And no one was there anymore.

The Klondike bar wrapper floated to the ground…

Kit POV

Were am I? Were are the others? Ouch! What was that!

"Kit" some one hissed "Is that you?"

"Sei? Sei? Yeah it's me!"

"Oh thank god! The others are in here also. But we can't find Willow!"

"What!"

"Willow isn't in here"

"Were is here anyways?" Some one piped up

"Probably a dungeon of some sort in Madara's hideout" another voice said

"Then Willows…"

"Yeah.."

Willow POV.

Were am I? I can't see a damned thing! I tried moving my arm

"Shit" I'm chained up.. I bet it's Madara's doing..

A slither of light appeared. Some one must be opening the door.

"hey, chained up eh, un?"

"Deidara" I hissed

"Don't forget about us."

I looked at the doorway. Kukuzu, Deidara, Pein, and Kisame were there.

I felt tears rise. My father.. My own father… did the jutsu reach him?

"Regretting leaving me for that snake bastard yet Willow-_hime_?" A cold sneering voice said

"HELL NO! You fucking Bastard! You don't know what love _is"_

He ripped my head up, tearing out clumps of my crimson hair.

"All is fair in love in war" He whispered sinisterly. He dropped my head and went to grip my arm..I thought.

He ripped off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and bottoms. He made deep wounds all over my torso, slowly and persicly.

He ripped the last of my clothing, and the others shut the door.

That night was filled with torture.

But I refuse to let him hear a single scream.

Who knows how long it had been? Hours..days…weeks… years?

I have heared that the others escaped. Thank god.

But wait.. Who were the other exactly?

Being in the dungeon is going to my head. My hair is untamed, tangled and has grew. My clothes, what I salvaged from..those nights.. I am outgrowing. I haven't spoken once. Not once.

He may have broken my body, but he will never break my will. I will die before that happens.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Kisame. My 'favorite' of my capters. He has done nothing wrong, only hurting me when someone is watching. But he always said sorry when he could.

The light blinded me. In my time here, I have secretly found out I have other powers. My Weeping Sharringan and Lava Realease is no more. But now I have power over Darkness and some over light. My eyes feel different, but only when I'm alone. I must've unlocked my real Kekkei Genkai.

Kisame ran over to me. He unchained my arms and legs and I crouched away form him, an animalistic look in my eyes.

He said the words I lost hope of hearing so long ago

"I'm getting you out of here"


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't speak, my voice unused for who knows how long. I settled for just nodding my head. Kisame gave me a t-shirt, Jashin it was huge. I put it on and looked at myself. What… I was petite! What did Madara do to me! Kisame picked me up and put me on his back, I was sitting on Samehada. The minute I saw natural sunlight I had to shield my eyes. Damn now I know how.. Itachi? feels. Kisame never stopped running. Suddenly we slowed to a jog.

I heard voices.

"I wonder when.."

"It's been almost six months.."

"..dead?.."

Who were they?

Damn, I don't remember shit do I?

Kisame stopped and put me down. I heard gasps all around me. A girl with fox ears and tail ran and hugged me, as did a girl with wolf ears and tail. Animal traits? I lost my wings a long time ago.

Everyone else was cautious. The two girls got the message when I didn't return their hugs and was stiff to their touch. Human contact..that wasn't harmful.. It's been so long.. I was out of it when Kisame brought me here, now I feel.. Freighted? There's so many people..

A translucent girl came up to me "I'm Naomi, let me get you some clothes"

Apparently this Naomi knew what was going on. Suddenly I wore clothes that actually fit. (hell bunny corset, pleated skirt with chains and combat boots.) And my hair was tamed. My hair was to my knees, damn.

Suddenly I was whisked away into a conversation

"We've been training everyday, and we're ready to fight" Tsunade? Said

"Everyone knows each others strengths and weaknesses and covers for each other"

They all turned to me

"We're ready to fight the bastard when you're fucking ready" Hidan said.

I'm getting my memory back, that's good.

I wanna beat Madara's face in as much as the next woman, for torturing me, making me petite and…that.

I tried speaking.. It was no use.

Naomi saw me struggle "We go to in a hour"

Everyone protested "Willow looks like the dead!"

"She can barely stand" Sasuke said coming over and helping went I stumbled. He..blushed? What has happened while I was gone? I noticed Orochimaru would not meet my eyes, and Sasuke blushed whenever I even looked at him….

Sei silenced them. "She wishes to fight, she will."

I went inside the cave, and to a wall. It had different kinds of weapons.

I took fighting gloves and two short katanas. I put on the fighting gloves and cracked my knuckles.

Even without me saying it, they all got the message.

It's time to smack some hoes.

It was twilight as we walked to the clearing. I saw Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki coming in the front..

A suddenly we could see hundreds of shin obi following them.

Naomi disappeared into me. She and the other two said that going into us would give us our full power. I could feel it. This is what Naruto must feel like when Kyuubi's powers arise.

"Still going to fight un?" Deidara said laughing.

"I'll give you all one chance. Willow-hime comes with me and we let you go…" Madara said "Or you fight and die."

Not much of a choice…

"We fight, BELIEVE IT!"

And it all went to Hell. Madara disappeared.

"We gotta get Willow to Madara!"

Hidan was fighting so many.. Thank Jashin he's immortal..

Itachi and Yuki are the ones I'm worried about.. They were covering each other's back but..

"We'll stay but and fucking kill these Bastards!" Hidan shouted. Kabuto and Sai also stayed with the three.

I started running towards a cave a little ways out.. Sei and Kit running next to me, Tsunade and Jiraiya clearing a path for us, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Konan, and Sasori covering our sides and backs.

We were at the mouth of the cave when Deidara and some shin obi crossed our path.

"KATSU!" Explosions deafened our ears

"I'll show the brat the true meaning of art!" Sasori shouted. Kit went over and kissed him.

"I'll help" Sakura said "CHA!" She punched the ground, blasting open the cave's entrance and shooting the rest of us through it.

We ran for who knows how long, then we found Kakazu in front of a large door. Shinobi surrounded us, sound four also in the mix.

"You wont win" Kakazu growled

"Yes we will! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto started fighting the shin obi, The Sennin helping him.

I pushed open the door and ran in with Sasuke, Sei, Kit and Konan.

Madara was standing there.. Next to him was Pein..

"Surprising.. You've gotten this far.. But you wont live to see outside of this room unless you hand over Willow-hime.."

"NEVER!" Sasuke shouted

"Oh? Another under the bitch's spell?"

I tilted my head. What? You mean.. Sasuke... Likes me….

Shinobi attacked Sasuke, Sei and Kit. Pein went for Konan. Madara was mine.

"Willow!" Sasuke said. I turned my head to him. And suddenly he kissed me.. And it was different..

Gentle even in this time and place… and it felt.. Right?

He was ripped away and sent back into the fight. I turned to Madara.

Hoes will Be smacked.

Madara was suddenly behind me.

I flipped over him_ 'holy archer no jutsu!' _A bow and arrow made out of light appeared in my hand.

'_arrow of the heavens!'_ I jumped back as I shot the arrow at Madara. An explosion followed but madara was no were to be seen. _'shit'_

"Missed me" I heard from all directions.

Not above, behind, in front… must be.. Below!

'_gods will!'_ My gloves turned glowing white as I punched the ground and Madara shot up. I jumped up into the air and started punching him, hitting chakra points.

"Hmmph not bad"

I looked in his eyes.. Shit… suddenly a ring of black fire surrounded me

Konan's POV

"The jutsu didn't effect you? Grr… RETRIEVAL MEMORY NO JUTSU!"

Paper surrounded Pein as I belted out the jutsu, when the paper receded he blinked

"Konan.. The girls..I'm so sorry" he choked on the last word, a sword piercing though his stomach.

"I just can't have good pawns anymore can I?" Madara sneered. He teleported back to fighting Willow.

"PEIN!"

Regular POV

"PEIN!" Shit.. Not dad…whoa.. I called him Dad…

Madara came at me with the same sword which impaled my father. I was still dazed, and he impaled me with it. Right in the area between my hips.. Much worst than cramps I tell you..

"AHHHH!" I screamed, closing my eyes. When I opened them I could tell they were changed. They were the rinnegan, but instead of a circle pupil it was slitted like an animal. I felt ears grow and a tail. I flicked them. A white tiger huh? Which crimson red hair.. Must be a sight..

My hands and feet were paws, the rest of me still human minus my pupils, ears, tail and fangs.

'_chidori!'_ hey I got the rinnegan, I may as well try some other jutsus right? _'rasengan!'_ A chidori in one paw, rasengan in the other I charged at him. As I hit him with the jutsu's I clawed him deep.

He didn't Teleport in time and his arm was gone from my miscalculation of were we was standing.

I growled loudly, annoyed. _'hell's rasen-shuriken!'_ I put my hand above my head and a black rasen-shuriken formed. I will win.

Madara took out his war fan and activated his sharing an and rinnegan.

'_of hell, heaven, and the land between' _I started chanting in my head, the hell rasen-shuriken turning into something else _'I call upon the powers of thee, I am the crimson tora! User of rinnegan and powers of the three plains! Lend me your power!'_

Madara charged, as did I.

"Why was I one of the chosen ones? Until the fight I could not see The magic and the strength of my power It was beyond my wildest dreams Dark wings they are descending See shadows gathering around One by one they are falling Every time they try to strike us down" I sang. My voice is back!

"_THREE PLAIN'S PAIN!"_

Sei and Kit POV

"Feel the power Kit?" I coughed. We were beaten up bad.

"Yeah..Willow is using a powerful jutsu no doubt" She gasped.

We heard chanting in our minds. '_of hell, heaven, and the land between I call upon the powers of thee, I am the crimson tora! User of rinnegan and powers of the three plains! Lend me your power!'_

Suddenly, we shouted in sync with Willow.

"_THREE PLAIN'S PAIN!"_

Lights shot out of us to Willow.

Regular POV

The room lit up, A bloody red, then a dusty brown, then blinding white. The colors of the Three Plains. Unknown to us, every enemy shin obi lit up, and turned to ashes.

Madara's body was on the ground, I fell to my knees.

I got up and went to His body. No pulse. He's finally dead.

I heard crying. Konan!

I ran to her, Pein was in her lap.

"Heavenly Divine Grace" I whispered. I fell. I used the last of my power to heal everybody. Sei and Kit ran to me "Willow!"

"I'm f-fine.." My paws turned back to feet and hands.

"No your not" Suddenly I was being carried bridle style.

"Sasuke.."

"Sis! Your bleeding!" Yuki.. The others must have came…

I felt pain in my body. Shit… Why didn't I feel that sooner..

My vision blurred and I fainted, smiling all the time. I whispered

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust..."

We won.

My family was Together and Okay.

So were my Friends.


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't speak, my voice unused for who knows how long. I settled for just nodding my head. Kisame gave me a t-shirt, Jashin it was huge. I put it on and looked at myself. What… I was petite! What did Madara do to me! Kisame picked me up and put me on his back, I was sitting on Samehada. The minute I saw natural sunlight I had to shield my eyes. Damn now I know how.. Itachi? feels. Kisame never stopped running. Suddenly we slowed to a jog.

I heard voices.

"I wonder when.."

"It's been almost six months.."

"..dead?.."

Who were they?

Damn, I don't remember shit do I?

Kisame stopped and put me down. I heard gasps all around me. A girl with fox ears and tail ran and hugged me, as did a girl with wolf ears and tail. Animal traits? I lost my wings a long time ago.

Everyone else was cautious. The two girls got the message when I didn't return their hugs and was stiff to their touch. Human contact..that wasn't harmful.. It's been so long.. I was out of it when Kisame brought me here, now I feel.. Freighted? There's so many people..

A translucent girl came up to me "I'm Naomi, let me get you some clothes"

Apparently this Naomi knew what was going on. Suddenly I wore clothes that actually fit. (hell bunny corset, pleated skirt with chains and combat boots.) And my hair was tamed. My hair was to my knees, damn.

Suddenly I was whisked away into a conversation

"We've been training everyday, and we're ready to fight" Tsunade? Said

"Everyone knows each others strengths and weaknesses and covers for each other"

They all turned to me

"We're ready to fight the bastard when you're fucking ready" Hidan said.

I'm getting my memory back, that's good.

I wanna beat Madara's face in as much as the next woman, for torturing me, making me petite and…that.

I tried speaking.. It was no use.

Naomi saw me struggle "We go to in a hour"

Everyone protested "Willow looks like the dead!"

"She can barely stand" Sasuke said coming over and helping went I stumbled. He..blushed? What has happened while I was gone? I noticed Orochimaru would not meet my eyes, and Sasuke blushed whenever I even looked at him….

Sei silenced them. "She wishes to fight, she will."

I went inside the cave, and to a wall. It had different kinds of weapons.

I took fighting gloves and two short katanas. I put on the fighting gloves and cracked my knuckles.

Even without me saying it, they all got the message.

It's time to smack some hoes.

It was twilight as we walked to the clearing. I saw Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki coming in the front..

A suddenly we could see hundreds of shin obi following them.

Naomi disappeared into me. She and the other two said that going into us would give us our full power. I could feel it. This is what Naruto must feel like when Kyuubi's powers arise.

"Still going to fight un?" Deidara said laughing.

"I'll give you all one chance. Willow-hime comes with me and we let you go…" Madara said "Or you fight and die."

Not much of a choice…

"We fight, BELIEVE IT!"

And it all went to Hell. Madara disappeared.

"We gotta get Willow to Madara!"

Hidan was fighting so many.. Thank Jashin he's immortal..

Itachi and Yuki are the ones I'm worried about.. They were covering each other's back but..

"We'll stay but and fucking kill these Bastards!" Hidan shouted. Kabuto and Sai also stayed with the three.

I started running towards a cave a little ways out.. Sei and Kit running next to me, Tsunade and Jiraiya clearing a path for us, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Konan, and Sasori covering our sides and backs.

We were at the mouth of the cave when Deidara and some shin obi crossed our path.

"KATSU!" Explosions deafened our ears

"I'll show the brat the true meaning of art!" Sasori shouted. Kit went over and kissed him.

"I'll help" Sakura said "CHA!" She punched the ground, blasting open the cave's entrance and shooting the rest of us through it.

We ran for who knows how long, then we found Kakazu in front of a large door. Shinobi surrounded us, sound four also in the mix.

"You wont win" Kakazu growled

"Yes we will! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto started fighting the shin obi, The Sennin helping him.

I pushed open the door and ran in with Sasuke, Sei, Kit and Konan.

Madara was standing there.. Next to him was Pein..

"Surprising.. You've gotten this far.. But you wont live to see outside of this room unless you hand over Willow-hime.."

"NEVER!" Sasuke shouted

"Oh? Another under the bitch's spell?"

I tilted my head. What? You mean.. Sasuke? Likes me….

Shinobi attacked Sasuke, Sei and Kit. Pein went for Konan. Madara was mine.

"Willow!" Sasuke said. I turned my head to him. And suddenly he kissed me.. And it was different..

Gentle even in this time and place… and it felt.. Right?

He was ripped away and sent back into the fight. I turned to Madara.

Hoes will Be smacked.

Madara was suddenly behind me.

I flipped over him _'holy archer no jutsu!' _A bow and arrow made out of light appeared in my hand.

'_arrow of the heavens!'_ I jumped back as I shot the arrow at Madara. An explosion followed but madara was no were to be seen. _'shit'_

"Missed me" I heard from all directions.

Not above, behind, in front… must be.. Below!

'_gods will!'_ My gloves turned glowing white as I punched the ground and Madara shot up. I jumped up into the air and started punching him, hitting chakra points.

"Hmmph not bad"

I looked in his eyes.. Shit… suddenly a ring of black fire surrounded me

Konan's POV

"The jutsu didn't effect you? Grr… RETRIEVAL MEMORY NO JUTSU!"

Paper surrounded Pein as I belted out the jutsu, when the paper receded he blinked

"Konan.. The girls..I'm so sorry" he choked on the last word, a sword piercing though his stomach.

"I just can't have good pawns anymore can I?" Madara sneered. He teleported back to fighting Willow.

"PEIN!"

Regular POV

"PEIN!" Shit.. Not dad…whoa.. I called him Dad…

Madara came at me with the same sword which impaled my father. I was still dazed, and he impaled me with it. Right in the area between my hips.. Much worst than cramps I tell you..

"AHHHH!" I screamed, closing my eyes. When I opened them I could tell they were changed. They were the rinnegan, but instead of a circle pupil it was slitted like an animal. I felt ears grow and a tail. I flicked them. A white tiger huh? With crimson red hair.. Must be a sight..

My hands and feet were paws, the rest of me still human minus my pupils, ears, tail and fangs.

'_chidori!'_ hey I got the rinnegan, I may as well try some other jutsus right? _'rasengan!'_ A chidori in one paw, rasengan in the other I charged at him. As I hit him with the jutsu's I clawed him deep.

He didn't Teleport in time and his arm was gone from my miscalculation of were we was standing.

I growled loudly, annoyed. _'hell's rasen-shuriken!'_ I put my hand above my head and a black rasen-shuriken formed. I will win.

Madara took out his war fan and activated his sharing an and rinnegan.

'_of hell, heaven, and the land between' _I started chanting in my head, the hell rasen-shuriken turning into something else _'I call upon the powers of thee, I am the crimson tora! User of rinnegan and powers of the three plains! Lend me your power!'_

Madara charged, as did I.

"Why was I one of the chosen ones?Until the fight I could not seeThe magic and the strength of my powerIt was beyond my wildest dreamsDark wings they are descendingSee shadows gathering aroundOne by one they are fallingEvery time they try to strike us down" I sang. My voice is back!

"_THREE PLAIN'S PAIN!"_

Sei and Kit POV

"Feel the power Kit?" I coughed. We were beaten up bad.

"Yeah..Willow is using a powerful jutsu no doubt" She gasped.

We heard chanting in our minds. '_of hell, heaven, and the land between I call upon the powers of thee, I am the crimson tora! User of rinnegan and powers of the three plains! Lend me your power!'_

Suddenly, we shouted in sync with Willow.

"_THREE PLAIN'S PAIN!"_

Lights shot out of us to Willow.

Regular POV

The room lit up, A bloody red, then a dusty brown, then blinding white. The colors of the Three Plains. Unknown to us, every enemy shin obi lit up, and turned to ashes.

Madara's body was on the ground, I fell to my knees.

I got up and went to His body. No pulse. He's finally dead.

I heard crying. Konan!

I ran to her, Pein was in her lap.

"Heavenly Divine Grace" I whispered. I fell. I used the last of my power to heal everybody. Sei and Kit ran to me "Willow!"

"I'm f-fine.." My paws turned back to feet and hands.

"No your not" Suddenly I was being carried bridle style.

"Sasuke.."

"Sis! Your bleeding!" Yuki.. The others must have came…

I felt pain in my body. Shit… Why didn't I feel that sooner..

My vision blurred and I fainted, smiling all the time.

We won.

My family was Together and Okay.

So were my Friends.


	13. Chapter 13 An

Hey guys! I am sooo sorry about notupdated, and updating crappy chapters!

But I know I can do Better. And I will... Once when I am able to type again.

Right now I'm having my sister type this for me, because I had an ATV accident, and had to go to the ER. I am not able to type, and my mind is in a jumble.

I promise you, when I can type, put my ideas on paper, anything,

BRICKS SHALL BE SHAT!

I Am sooo sorry AquaWatercrest and Souseiki no Tasogare, aka Kit and Sei.

I am also sorry, my readers, reviewers, ect.

~Britt3899


	14. Chapter 14 AN again!

Hey! yeah, I haven't updated, don't kill me!

But, my right arm is in a cast still, and I have school tomorrow..

FML, but anyways,

hopefully the next chapter will be done by 9/12... hopefully...

PLEASE FORE GIVE ME GUYS!

Oh, and I might change my username... It's probably gunna be BrittMaika... but then again I might not change it so... yeahhhhh..

wish me luck for school!

And for the chappie!

BYEZ!


	15. Chapter 15! FINALLY!

"Hey sis… I don't know if you can hear me.. But I got some music for you.. Please come back to us soon"

* * *

><p>"I thought you'd like to know that.. Orochimaru, Sai, and Kabuto died in that fight.. Jiraiya and the other leaf ninja went back to the leaf.. Willow… Everyone misses you.. When will you wake up?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Got you a new sword kid.. Wake up soon so you an make un of your Shark buddy okay?"<p>

"Come on Kisame."

"…"

"Hn.. Wake up soon willow-san."

* * *

><p>"I.. I think she's-"<p>

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"Kit calm down.."

"NO!"

"Sei… please…"

"Got it… let's go Kit"

* * *

><p>"My daughter… <em>my daughter<em>…dead..?"

"Konan.."

"I know Pein.. I know…"

* * *

><p>I was just.. There. I don't know were 'there' is, but it was dark. Endless, and no one else was there.. But I heard voices, my friends and family. Am I in a coma? Am I dieing?<p>

Suddenly I saw a door, craved out of stone. I walked to it, and the handle was a heart.

"Willow…" I heard from the other side of the door

"Willow.. Please come back.. I- I wanted a chance with you…"

"SASUKE! SASUKE I'M HERE!" I know it wont work.. Suddenly my hand was on the doorknob and I was blinded by light

* * *

><p>A figure appeared in my line of sight "Willow, it's time...you must go"<p>

"No! Let me stay! please!" I pleaded

"It's not meant to be.."

* * *

><p>"<strong>She's dead by now"<strong>

"ZETSU!"

"No Konan.. He's right… We have to let her go.."

"Fucking let me go, I'll rip all your piercings out dad." my voice pierced the dead silence in the room, and as I finished that sentence, Kit, Sei and I were consumed in a blue mist.


	16. Chapter 16 End!

"Ouch! Jashin Damn it!" My sister shouted as I hit her again with my Scorpion blade (the movie Ninja Assassin, there's a blade on a chain... I dubbed it the scorpion Blade A/N)  
>"Gotta be faster Imoto!"<br>"Shut it Maika!"  
>"DON'T CALL ME MAIKA!" I threw shuriken at her in a fury, Yuki flipping over said projectiles<br>"Why not! it is you're name!"  
>"I go by WILLOW!" Yuki swung her katana at me "You go by your frikkin middle name! You're name is MAIKA!"<br>I wrapped the chain around her feet, thus making her fall and then straddled my sister and held the blade to her throat "Victory is mine Imoto!" I got up and outstretched a hand for my sister "Almost had me to, Yuki

* * *

><p>"come on, we're almost home" I sighed as Yuki dilly dallied.<br>"WILLOW!" a chirpy voice shouted I raised my head and saw it was my best friend, Kit, dragging my other Best Friend, Sei. "guess what guess what guess what!"  
>"Clayboy blew himself up?"<br>"Nope"  
>"Itachi Laughed?"<br>"No.."  
>"My Dad isn't wearing his peircings?"<br>"It isn't the firkkin apocalypse Willow!" Sei laughed  
>"What is it then!" Yuki said frustrated<br>"Sasori and I are" Kit lowered her voice "An item.."  
>A grin broke out on my face "Finally! Oh, Sei, How's you and Zetsu going?" I questioned the now blushing Sei "F-Fine.. he kissed me on our date last night..."<br>"haha! go Sei!" Yuki shouted as she jumped in place eager to see her boyfriend Itachi "Can I go now! please please please!"  
>"Yeayea! Tell Dad we're back though!" I hollered after the already disappearing dust cloud she left in her wake. "Geez..."<br>"Now... if only you would get a boyfriend..." I sighed at my friend's intentions "No. I'm perfectly happy single."  
>"Whatever~"<p>

* * *

><p>Oh~! I'm so sorry! I'm Maika Willow, not entirely sure on what my last name is, the eldest daughter of Konan and Pein, my Sister is Yuki Lily, and we're At least Jonin rank ninja. Well, not exactly... seeing as ever since we were born, we were categorized as missing nin since our Parents are said rank of nin. Kit, my Bipolar little Kitsune friend, Is now apparently dating her once three year long crush, Sasori, a member of the Organization the my mom and Dad co-own with the infamous Madara Uchiha, whom is under the guise of Tobi, the hyperactive lollipop mask nin. Sei is dating a uh... Bipolar Skitzo or something like that, plant dude, Zetsu, again a member of the Akatsuki. My Imoto Yuki is dating Itachi, also a member. I am not dating anyone, for I am content on being single... and even if I did date someone, my 'bros' in the Akatsuki would kill them before they even asked me out! seeing as they almost all gained up on Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu...<br>Some of my memories are fuzzy, as with Sei, Kit and Yuki, but truthfully... We don't want to know what that Fuzzy means, I mean, We know we will find out in due time, but when said times comes, it comes.  
>Shit! gotta go, Tobi got into the Sugar... If kit and Sei really want me to date someone, well, TobiMadara... Might just be a good choice...  
>Fuck! he gave sugar to Kit! I'm not getting squat for sleep tonight! Byez!<p>

* * *

><p>Crappy ending! I know.. But I lost all will to really write this... It's like this story was, a phase for me.. And now that I'm in school again, (7th grade! w00t!) I wont have much time. But fear not! maybe one of these days I will post one of my many stories in the making i have on my Laptop!<br>Thanks to all whom helped me with the epic story, and lending me their Oc's, especially to you Aquawatercrest and Sei...yea sorry Sei... forgot how to spell the other part of your name.. hehe.. -.-* 


End file.
